


Acting Advice

by rilakumabear



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm delay/Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sang Woo laughs, ruffling his hair. “How about you, Yunho? Who makes your heart beat faster?”</p><p>You, Yunho wants to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unedited so please excuse spelling mistakes or otherwise. Might come back to this and sort out the mess if I have time.

Yunho bows nervously in front of Kwon Sang Woo: his acting senior, colleague and all round crush.

“Please take care of me,” Yunho smiles, ever the professional. Sang Woo gives him a quick once over, face breaking into the polite and unfeeling smile that everybody in their industry knew how to fake.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yunho,” he replies. “Let’s work hard together, alright?”

“Of course.”

“You’ve been practicing, yes? Since your last drama?” Sang Woo asks, tone sharp. Yunho cringes, thinking of his first attempt at acting. He’d tried his best, but the comments online were enough to tell him his best hadn’t been good enough.

“Yes, every day,” Yunho explains weakly. God, Sang Woo must think him useless.

“That’s good,” he nods his approval. “That’s all I wanted to hear.”

“Will you teach me?” Yunho blurts, face warm. “Acting, I mean. I can sing and dance, but acting is… it’s new.”

Sang Woo grins broadly at that. “You have my word.”

And that’s it. Sang Woo’s manager calls for him, and Yunho heads back for dance practice, nerves still frazzled from their first meeting.

“He thinks I’m shit,” Yunho groans helplessly, as Changmin stretches beside him. “I could tell. He asked me if I practiced since my last drama.”

“So basically, he treated you the same way you treated me when we first met?” Changmin cackles. Yunho scowls, punching the older man half-heartedly in the arm. Changmin whines, flapping his arm. “Oh, come on. Just work hard and win him over. It’s what you always do.”

Yunho blinks. “Thanks, Changminnie!”

“I’m not just talking about your acting skills,” Changmin smirks, then squeals as Yunho tackles him to the floor.

*

“Loosen up your body,” Sang Woo instructs. They were halfway through shooting the drama already, although their characters hadn’t really shared much screentime together yet. “You’re too stiff, Yunnie.”

Yunho blushes at the nickname, jumping up and down in an effort to relax his stiff muscles. But he’s still tense, especially after being scolded by the director for ruining the kiss scene he was supposed to film beforehand. After several failed attempts, the director had told him to take a break at get some acting advice from Sang Woo. Since their first meeting, they had grown closer, though Yunho still developed butterflies in his stomach whenever the other man was near.

“Don’t be so nervous,” Sang Woo says softly. “It’s just a kiss scene.”

Yunho gulps, flicking a glance to Soo Ae, who’s playing his love interest. She’s sitting in a chair, carefully filming a few reaction scenes by herself. A true professional, she had been completely unfazed at having to do a kiss scene, quietly encouraging Yunho when he was practically shaking with nerves.

“It’s nothing to be frightened of,” Sang Woo chuckles. “Just kiss her the way you’d kiss your girlfriend.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Yunho replies automatically.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Sang Woo asks.

“No!” Yunho blurts, far too quickly. Sang Woo raises an eyebrow. “I mean, I’m not- it’s not a big deal, I’m just-”

“Unattached,” Sang Woo finishes for him, looking amused. “That’s not a problem.” Yunho wants to slap himself for acting like such a stuttering fool. For God sakes, he hasn’t been a virginal teenage boy for a very long time. There was no need to lose his mind every time Sang Woo spoke to him. “I had a boyfriend,” Sang Woo says casually, and Yunho chokes. “What? It was in the past.”

“You’re gay? I mean, I don’t have a problem with it,” Yunho says, heart pounding. If Sang Woo liked men, that meant- that meant he could actually have a chance-

“I don’t label it,” Sang Woo shrugs. “I like people for who they are, regardless of gender. Gender means nothing. I can appreciate the human form in all the different types it comes in.”

“That’s wonderful,” Yunho says sincerely, eyes wide. “More people should be like you, hyung.”

Sang Woo laughs, ruffling his hair. “How about you, Yunho? Who makes your heart beat faster?”

 _You_ , Yunho wants to say. “This scene,” he mutters instead. “I don’t know why I’m making this so difficult for myself.”

He sighs, scrubbing his hand across his eyes. Sang Woo gives him a pitying look, placing a hand on his back and leading him away from the set into an empty dressing room. “Practise with me.”

Yunho’s eyes fly wide open. “Uh, what-”

“It’s just a kiss,” Sang Woo says. “If you can do it with me, you can do it with Soo Ae, right?”

“Right,” Yunho blinks rapidly. Of course that made perfect sense, he reasons. It’s just acting advice.

 _Just acting advice,_ he repeats to himself, as Sang Woo cups his face and presses their lips together.

Oh.

Sang Woo’s lips are a little dry, but soft and gentle all the same. He presses his body against Yunho, until Yunho is pushed back against the wall, with nowhere to go. Not that he particularly cared for any location other than between Sang Woo’s strong arms.

“Open your mouth for me,” Sang Woo murmurs, nipping his lips. Yunho obliges, still too dazed to do anything but follow his orders. “That’s it. Use your hands.”

Yunho lifts his arms, pulling the older man closer, hardly daring to believe his luck.

“You’re as weak as a kitten,” Sang Woo chuckles, breath landing hot all over Yunho’s face. Yunho wants to moan at the sensation, but bites his lips, resisting. “Kiss me back.” Sang Woo’s tone is sharp, husky, and Yunho whines a little, feeling himself get ridiculously turned on by the strict orders. He shimmies a little, praying that Sang Woo won’t edge any closer and find out just how much he was enjoying this.

“Kiss me _back_ ,” Sang Woo instructs, biting harder on his bottom lip. Yunho can’t hold back the moan this time, and kisses him with all he has. Sang Woo gasps, groaning out loud. Their mouths open, kisses wet and hot.

“Good,” Sang Woo breathes. “Use your tongue more- that’s it. Good boy.”

Yunho melts a little at the praise, mimicking the techniques Sang Woo Was using. He pushes forward, wanting more, but Sang Woo pulls away, breathing hard.

“Not bad,” he grins, hair mussed from where Yunho’s carded his fingers through the strands. “Now repeat that in front of the camera, and we’re all set.”

“R-right,” Yunho says, not daring to move. Sang Woo laughs a little at his awkward expression.

“Don’t worry Yunho. It was acting advice, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t allowed to enjoy it.”

He pauses at the door. “If you like, I can continue helping you with your acting.”

Yunho blinks. Did that mean-

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he says quickly. Sang Woo smiles broadly.

“Good. I’ll organise some time for us to get together then. And perhaps if you really behave, I’ll help you take care of _that_.”

Sang Woo gestures towards his crotch, and Yunho realises to his humiliation, that his erection is sticking out obviously. He yelps in embarrassment, covering himself. Sang Woo grins, gives him a wink, and ducks out of the door.

*

“He _kissed_ me,” Yunho whines, burying his face into a cushion on the sofa. Changmin sighs, taking another swig from his beer.

“Yeah, you’ve already mentioned that about sixty times,” he says. “But he definitely flirted at the end, right?”

“I think so,” Yunho gulps. “I mean, why else would he say... you know.”

“Uh, right, don’t need to hear that part again,” Changmin shudders. “So what’s the problem?”

“I just,” Yunho starts, flailing. “I just really like him.”

“You’re not going to screw this up, you know,” Changmin says quietly.

Yunho groans, rolling over. “Be serious. He’s a top actor, I’m a rookie. He’s older, and sexier, and there’s so many other people he could have with just a snap of his fingers- how am I going to compare to that?”

“Just be yourself,” Changmin says firmly. “And yes, I mean your dorky, stupid, hardworking, dedicated self. There’s no point in pretending to be someone you’re not. And if he doesn’t like that, then,” Changmin shrugs. “He’s an idiot.”

Yunho sighs, wanting to believe him. His phone buzzes, and he scrabbles to pull it from his pocket.

“Oh my God it’s him,” he whimpers. “He wants to meet up after filming this week! What do I do?”

“Oh my God,” Changmin mimics him, rolling his eyes. “Maybe meet up then?”

With a sigh of irritation, he lunges forward, grabbing Yunho’s phone and tapping out a reply.

“No!” Yunho screeches, trying to grab it back, but Changmin fends him off with his feet, tossing the phone back when he’s done. “Changmin, what the hell did you say?” He swipes at the phone, unsettled at the way Changmin is leering, way too happy for himself.

 _It’s a date_ , Changmin has texted. His phone buzzes. Sang Woo’s replied.

_Sure._

With a strangled cry, Yunho launches himself at Changmin, half wanting to kill the younger man, and half wanting to hug him.

*

Yunho has barely made it past the front door of Sang Woo’s apartment when find finds himself pinned against the wall of the hallway.

“Oh God,” Yunho whimpers.

“Oh, you’re beautiful,” Sang Woo moans, kissing him hard until Yunho is panting. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” He brings his hands down to Yunho’s chest, squeezing, and Yunho jerks back.

“No, I don’t like my chest,” he whispers, face hot with embarrassment.

“But I like it,” Sang Woo murmurs. He cups Yunho’s pecs again, squeezing hard until it almost hurts. And fuck, _fuck_ that felt so good. Yunho moans, dick twitching. His face must surely be on fire now, but he hardly cares, not when Sang Woo is twisting at his nipples mercilessly, chuckling to himself.

“Oh, baby,” he breathes. “You should see yourself. I had no idea you had it in you.”

“Oh Gods,” Yunho whines. He wants to bring a hand to himself and jack off, but he can’t, not when Sang Woo is standing over him and in full control. “Please.”

Sang Woo kisses him again, swallowing his moans. “Hands on the wall,” he orders. “Don’t move.”

Trembling, Yunho does as he’s told, even though he’s desperate to run his hands all over the other man’s body. But Sang Woo is unbuckling his belt, sliding down Yunho’s pants until his cock is jutting out proudly.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God-_

“Oh you’re big,” Sang Woo hums in appreciation. “Let’s see how quickly I can make you come.”

“Oh Jesus, fuuuck,” Yunho almost cries, as Sang Woo brings a hand to his cock, wrist moving expertly. “Oh God, don’t stop, don’t stop-”

“I didn’t say you could talk,” Sang Woo says conversationally, but his eyes are dark. Yunho shuts up immediately, trying not to buck his hips.

“Tell me,” Sang Woo murmurs. “Did you think about me today?”

“A- all week,” Yunho gasps, gritting his teeth, determined not to come just yet.

“Did you fantasise about this?” Sang Woo asks, smirking. “Did you wonder if I’d fuck you tonight?”

“Oh God, yeah,” Yunho whimpers, feeling his balls tighten. “P-please, I can’t, I’m close!”

Sang Woo chuckles at that, hand moving even faster, palm squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. “You could always just come, you know,” he bites down on Yunho’s neck. “Or are you waiting for my permission?”

Yunho groans, unable to answer. But Sang Woo works it out anyway.

“You like this, don’t you?” he asks, hand slowing. “You get off on me telling you what to do. So much so that you can’t even come, not until I say so.”

“Oh God, please,” Yunho begs, nails scratching into the wall. He wants to come so badly, but he can’t, not yet.

“You should know that this could work out very well for us, Yunho,” Sang Woo murmurs, hand speeding up again, until Yunho is crying out. “I’ll let you come this time, but only because I have plans for the rest of the evening.”

Yunho gasps at the thought, wondering what else the older man could possibly have in mind. He whines, silently begging. Sang Woo brings his face closer, and Yunho kisses him, sloppy and desperate until the older man is satisfied.

“Come.”

And oh God, Yunho does, with a hoarse shout and his whole body shaking. He lets go of the wall, clutching onto the older man as waves of pleasure sweep through him.

“Good boy,” Sang Woo praises him, right into his ear. “That’s it. Keep coming, just for me.”

Yunho moans, sagging in Sang Woo’s arms. The older man brings his hand to Yunho’s mouth, and he blushes furiously as he tastes himself coating the other man’s fingers. When he recovers, Sang Woo is smiling broadly.

“Was that okay?” Yunho asks, timid. He doesn’t think he’s ever come so quickly in his entire life.

“Perfect,” Sang Woo reassures him, wiping his hand on a tissue. “Now, tell me, have you eaten?”

“N-not yet,” Yunho mumbles, suddenly shy after being so intimate.

“Good, I’ll be cooking for you tonight,” Sang Woo says, leading him towards a wide open-plan kitchen. He sits Yunho down at the table, lifting his face up so they stare straight into each other’s eyes. “Yunho. If there’s anything tonight that you don’t like, you need to tell me immediately, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Yunho murmurs, grateful.

“Think of a safeword,” Sang Woo instructs.

“Uh, Dong Bang Shin Ki?” Yunho tries.

“Too long,” Sang Woo dismisses.

“Yawang,” Yunho replies, thinking of the drama that had bought them together. Sang Woo laughs at that.

“Okay, Yawang it is,” he nods, pleased. His eyes glitter. “Take off your clothes.”

“W-what?” Yunho blurts, eyes wide.

“You don’t have to,” Sang Woo says softly. “You don’t have to do anything. I won’t be disappointed.” He leans back, calmly waiting for Yunho to make his choice.

Yunho gets to his feet, pulling at his clothes until he’s shivering with anticipation under the bright kitchen lights. Self-conscious, he cups himself, but Sang Woo pulls his hands away, gently correcting him.

“Wait for me for a moment. Don’t turn around when you hear me come back.”

“Okay,” Yunho breathes. He’s glad he’s already come, because the thought of Sang Woo controlling him is making him weak at the knees. He’s left alone in the kitchen, steadying his breathing, following Sang Woo’s orders as he listens to the other man returning. He hears a few items being placed onto the table.

“Lean over the table,” Sang Woo says, and Yunho almost stumbles in his haste to obey, sticking out his ass for the older man. He turns his head, and spots the things Sang Woo has brought: a butt plug, a cock ring and a bottle of lube.

He freezes, uncertain. Sang Woo rubs his back in small, soothing circles, saying nothing. Yunho thinks for a moment. Did he want this? Physically, he knew he did- oh God, he did. There was something about the older man that just clicked with him sexually; a mutual understanding they could both enjoy. But Yunho had never been one to sleep around for the sake of it. But then again, this wasn’t just anyone- this was Sang Woo. Someone who had enforced a safe word; who would have understood if Yunho hadn’t taken off his clothes and just walked out of the door. Someone who was still waiting behind him, murmuring quiet words of comfort as Yunho decided what he wanted. Someone he trusted.

Yunho nods, relaxing over the wooden table as Sang Woo spreads his cheeks, moaning at the sight of his hole. Yunho arches his back, hoping that he looks good for the other man. His breath hitches as he hears the lube being uncapped and a generous amount is squeezed out.

“Have you done this before?”

“’S been a while,” Yunho whimpers, thrusting his ass back as Sang Woo slowly pushes in. His touch is gentle but persistent, carefully working him open.

“Have you had a butt plug in you before?” Sang Woo continues, voice mild.

“Once,” Yunho mumbles, only focusing on the way Sang Woo’s fingers are crooked, searching. “Oh, God, right there!”

“Tell me.”

“Uh,” Yunho pants, entirely distracted as Sang Woo brushes his fingers over his prostate. “I- I was playing with myself so I decided to keep a butt plug in me for a while and see how it felt.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yes,” Yunho admits, face burning. He presses his cheek to the cool wood of the table, but then it puts the cock ring and lube bottle right in front of his face. Yunho squeezes his eyes shut. He opens his mouth in a silent moan as Sang Woo carefully pushes the butt plug in. It’s relatively small, smaller than the one Yunho had used on himself once. But it’s long enough to lightly press on his prostate, just enough that if Yunho moves, he’ll feel it right on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Can you get up, Yunho?” Sang Woo asks, kissing the dimples of his back. Carefully, Yunho edges up, balancing on his feet. The butt plug shifts a miniscule amount and he shivers, wondering what the older man would do next. Sang Woo crouches behind him, spreading his cheeks and humming in approval. Then he gets up, washing his hands in the kitchen sink.

“Yunho, there’s a bag of vegetables in the fridge. Please bring them to me,” he calls over his shoulder.

Yunho freezes, staring at the fridge that’s several steps away. “You want me to-”

“Bring me the vegetables, yes,” Sang Woo replies. He turns around, eyebrows raised. “Is that a problem?”

“N-No,” Yunho says, eyes wide. The temperature of the room seems to go up a few degrees. It’s hot, ridiculously so, how he’s completely naked with a butt plug shoved inside him, and Sang Woo fully clothed, waiting for him to follow his orders. Slowly, Yunho shuffles forward, whimpering as the plug shifts with his movements. He grabs the bag of vegetables, arms shaking as he passes it over to Sang Woo, who’s smiling.

“Good boy,” he says quietly, and Yunho flushes, feeling happy. “Now, I’m going to cook dinner, and you’re going to help me out.”

“But what about-” Yunho gestures at himself, desperate. Surely the other man wouldn’t just leave him like this?

“You will stay unclothed and with a butt plug up your ass, yes,” Sang Woo smirks as Yunho whines. “If it gets too much, I’ll put the cock ring on you as well.”

“Oh fuck,” Yunho whimpers, shaking with arousal. “O-Okay.”

“Good boy,” Sang Woo repeats, kissing him. “I want these vegetables rinsed and peeled.”

Yunho bites down on his lips as he follows Sang Woo’s orders as best as he can. The strips of vegetables he cuts are uneven and crooked, but Sang Woo doesn’t seem to mind, stealing a slice of carrot to munch on and he continues cooking. He makes Yunho walk around the kitchen far more than necessary, it seems; from the fridge to the stove to the sink and all the way back again. Yunho whimpers from the inevitable stimulation, taking long harsh breathes to steady himself. The cock ring sits innocently on the table, teasing him.

Eventually the food is cooked, and Sang Woo makes him walk back and forth to the dining table, carrying each plate and cutlery individually.

“Please, hyung,” Yunho moans, his cock hard enough to pound through concrete. Sang Woo sits at the head of the table, smiling at him over the rim of his wine glass.

“Yes, Yunho?”

Yunho flushes. “I-” He pauses. He can’t say it.

“Sit on my lap,” Sang Woo instructs, and Yunho hastens to obey, grateful for the orders. Without thinking, he plants himself on Sang Woo’s firm thighs, and yelps as the butt plug gets pushed even deeper, making him tremble.

“Please,” he begs again, burying his face into Sang Woo’s shoulder.

“Please what?” Sang Woo teases. He wasn’t going to make this easy.

“The- the cock ring,” Yunho mumbles. “I think I need it.”

Sang Woo chuckles darkly, reaching for the rubber ring and carefully pulling it over the base of his cock. It’s a little tight, but not uncomfortable, just enough to keep him off the edge of orgasm.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you,” Yunho whispers, feeling hot all over. Sang Woo presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, pulling Yunho’s face higher.

They eat at the table like that; Sang Woo at the head of the table and using his chopsticks to feed both himself and Yunho. Yunho doesn’t dare to reach for the food himself, instead focusing on keeping still. But it’s not easy when Sang Woo seems to shift around quite a bit, his spare hand mindlessly tracing over Yunho’s chest, his cock, his balls. It’s almost too much, and Yunho whimpers, ducking his head into the crook of Sang Woo’s neck, breathing in the scent of the older man.

“Are you full, Yunho?”

“Yes,” Yunho mumbles a reply, shivering as he hears Sang Woo put his chopsticks back down.

“Sit on the table in front of me. Spread your legs,” Sang Woo says sharply. Yunho struggles to obey, desperate not to move the butt plug inside him. But it’s impossible, and he almost trips over in his arousal. His feet balance on the armrests of Sang Woo’s chair, his hole open and exposed to the man before him. Sang Woo stands, leaning forward so that Yunho has to balance his weight on the palms of his hands.

“Before, you said you didn’t like your chest,” Sang Woo mentions. Yunho flushes. “How come?”

“It’s too big,” Yunho confesses, embarrassed as the older man takes in the view of his chest. “Like a girl’s. Men shouldn’t look like this.”

“And before, what did I say about your chest?” Sang Woo asks, lightly running his fingers up and down Yunho’s sides, making him twitch.

“Uh, you said you liked it?” Yunho can barely concentrate, not when he’s spread out on display for the older man. It strikes him again that he’s completely naked whilst the older man is dressed in a shirt and smart trousers. He imagines himself as Sang Woo’s personal sexslave, to be bought out only when Sang Woo decided he wanted to play. It’s humiliating and hot all at once; the thought of being so completely under the older man’s control.

“Yes, I do like it,” Sang Woo smiles. “And I’m going to show you how much, so that whenever you feel like you dislike your chest, you’ll think of me instead.”

Yunho moans at Sang Woo’s words, as the older man brings his hands to span across his upper body, tracing every line of muscle and contour. Yunho relaxes under the gentle touch, wanting to close his eyes and lose himself in the sensation. But he can’t keep his eyes off Sang Woo, who’s staring at him as if he’s some kind of wondrous treasure, eyes dark with lust. It’s incredibly flattering, especially as the older man is caressing the part of himself that he hates the most.

“More,” Yunho whispers, thrusting out his chest.

“Greedy,” Sang Woo murmurs, but obliges, fingers cupping Yunho’s pecs and squeezing hard. Yunho moans, toes curling. Without warning, Sang Woo leans forward to work a nipple into his mouth, his tongue tracing delicate patterns over the sensitive bud, sucking harshly. His left hand plays with Yunho’s other tit, the right one gripping Yunho by the nape of his neck so he can’t go anywhere.

“Oh, fuck!” Yunho cries out. His dick gives an almighty twitch, right against the soft material of Sang Woo’s shirt, and holy _shit_ , that’s embarrassing. But the older man seems pleased with his reactions, pushing forward so Yunho can just about rub his cock against his abs. Sang Woo reaches for his glass of wine, slowly taking a sip as Yunho ruts as much as he dares to, silently pleading for release once more. His chest is deliciously aching, nipples sore and perky from their play, and still, it’s not enough. Sang Woo says nothing, looking composed, but there’s a fire in his gaze and the hand holding his glass is shaking just a miniscule amount. It makes Yunho feel flattered and he shivers.

“Hyung,” he murmurs. “ _Sir_.”

“Oh, fuck,” Sang Woo says, voice hoarse. “Say that again.”

“Please _Sir_ ,” Yunho repeats, dizzy with lust. Sang Woo upends his glass, dribbling the rest of the wine all over Yunho’s chest. The liquid feels almost cold against his heated skin, and Yunho automatically flinches, quickly correcting himself. With a growl, Sang Woo licks him all over, catching every last drop of wine. His hands grip Yunho’s hips almost painfully, forcing him to roll his hips in agonizing circles, the plug inside him shifting as Sang Woo had intended. It’s a deliciously slow build of arousal, like every nerve in his body has suddenly heightened in sensitivity. Yunho is grateful that the cock ring is stopping him from shooting his load before the other man’s plans have finished.

“Oh, God, I’m so close, please,” Yunho gasps, shivering as Sang Woo sucks harshly on his nipples.

“Oh baby,” Sang Woo whispers, pulling back. He takes Yunho’s hand and presses it against the bulge of his trousers. “Look what you’ve done to me.”

Yunho flexes his fingers, rubbing his hand against the seam of the clothing. “Can I suck you off?”

“God, yeah,” Sang Woo sits back in his chair, and Yunho scrambles down to his knees, hands shaking as he unzips the older man. His mouth salivates, and he’s desperate to get the man inside him _now._ Heart pounding, Yunho opens his mouth, eager for a taste of the older man. He finally has a chance to break apart Sang Woo as the other man had done to him, as soon as Yunho had stepped into his house.

“Jesus, fuck, your beautiful mouth,” Sang Woo groans, fisting his fingers in Yunho’s hair. Yunho  moans, nostrils filled with the musky scent of Sang Woo’s sex. He licks all over the head, sloppy and wet, drawing this out for as long as he could. Sang Woo’s breathing is harsh, his dick heavy on Yunho’s tongue, completely filling his mouth. Yunho uses his hands for the inches he can’t suck at, moaning loudly, feeling the vibrations go right through to Sang Woo’s balls.

Jesus fuck, this was so hot. It was more than Yunho had ever expected, had ever hoped for, and his cock is leaking all over the kitchen floor. He wonders if Sang Woo will punish him for it, and the very thought makes him shiver in excitement.

With a grunt, Sang Woo pulls back from his mouth. “Shit, you got me close,” he mutters, gripping the base of his cock. Yunho sits back on his haunches, pleased with himself. Sang Woo chuckles at his eager face. “Bedroom, now. I think you deserve a good fucking for being so good.”

Yunho moans as Sang Woo grabs him by the cock and literally leads him by the dick into his bedroom, keeping his touch careful. His bedroom is wide with dark furniture, and that’s all about Yunho manages to notice before he’s tossed onto the bed, face-planting into the mattress.

“Oh yeah, fuck me,” he babbles, ass sticking out into the air. He must look trashy and slutty, but he doesn’t care, only cares that Sang Woo will fuck him hard and fast.

“Such a cockwhore,” Sang Woo breathes, pushing at the base of Yunho’s butt plug. The heat-thinned lube squelches out with obscene noises, and Sang Woo pulls at the plug until it comes out with a pop. Yunho groans, impatient as he hears the snap of a latex condom Sang Woo’s rolling on. There’s a wheezy huff of more lube being squeezed out, and Sang Woo pushes his fingers in again, ensuring Yunho’s hole was nice and slick. His cock nudges at the opening of Yunho clenching hole. “Beg me,” he demands, teasing.

“Please,” Yunho almost shouts, desperate to come. “I’m already so close, hyung, please, please, please!”

“Good boy,” Sang Woo moans, plunging in, filling him completely. For just a moment they pause, simply savouring the feeling of being joint together.

“Please,” Yunho begs again, in a whisper. He’s so hard it’s painful, his body aching all over. Sang Woo pushes him forward onto the mattress, and Yunho feels boneless, allowing the older man to re-arrange him as he saw fit.

“Hold on to the bed, Yunho,” Sang Woo warns, and Yunho obeys immediately, hips rocking back and forth a tiny bit.

Sang Woo slaps his ass, hard and stinging. “Stop it.”

Yunho moans, saliva dribbling from his lips and socking into the bedsheets. His mouth isn’t the only thing that’s leaking; his cock is  wet with dripping pre-come, slick and musky.

And finally, _finally_ , Sang Woo begins thrusting, hard and fast until Yunho melts against him, unable to string together a single coherent thought.

Sang Woo grunts with exertion, fingers digging into Yunho’s hips until bruises are sure to form. Yunho moans at the thought, that Sang Woo will have marked him for days to come.

“Oh God, can I come?” Yunho asks shakily, his dick throbbing in the tight confines of the cock ring. Sang Woo slows from a hard and fast fucking to leisurely, deep thrusts as he carefully pulls it off. Yunho cries out as Sang Woo speeds up again.

“Hyung!”

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Sang Woo pants, slamming his hips. “Can you come for me, baby?”

“Oh, God, yes,” Yunho moans. Sang Woo flips him onto his back, as easily as if he was a toy. Yunho suddenly realises that Sang Woo is still dressed, shirt rumpled and trousers yanked down to his knees. He’d been so keen to fuck Yunho he’d only undressed the bare minimum. Sang Woo’s face shines with a sheen of sweat, eyes boring into Yunho’s.

“Can I come, sir?” Yunho moans, waiting for permission, wanting it, needing it-

“Oh, my good boy,” Sang Woo gasps. “Jerk off your dick for me, let me see.”

“Please, Sir, I wanna come,” Yunho babbles, even as he takes himself in his hand and tugs.

“Then come for me,” Sang Woo says, voice low and gravelly. “Come for me, Yunho.”

With a silent scream, Yunho spasms as he orgasms, the building arousal from the whole evening accumulating and spiralling out of control. He sobs with the sensation, shooting all over himself. Vaguely he can hear Sang Woo cursing. Yunho likes the sound of it, the filthy, crass words spilling from the lips of the usually prim gentleman- and all because of Yunho. He feels the end of the condom fill up with the hot release of Sang Woo, and wishes it could have been all over his chest instead, bearing the image in mind for the next time they met.

Sang Woo groans, collapsing over him for a heartbeat as they catch their breath. Shivering, he pulls out and ties off the condom, joining Yunho back on the mattress, panting. He shucks off the rest of clothes, getting comfortable on the bed. Yunho reaches out to touch him, finally getting to see the man nude; muscles gleaming with sweat. He was so  _big_.

“I don’t usually do this on first dates,” Sang Woo murmurs, pulling him close. Yunho grins sleepily.

“I’m not complaining,” he hums, body aching but feeling utterly sated. He nuzzles at Sang Woo. “That was… amazing.”

“I wasn’t too rough?” Sang Woo asks, brow furrowed with concern. Yunho laughs a little at that.

“Are you kidding me?” He smiles at the older man. “It was perfect.”

“I was worried that I was pushing you too far,” Sang Woo admits. “But you never said the safeword, so…”

“I didn’t need to,” Yunho murmurs. “I liked it.”

Sang Woo relaxes at that, bringing up the bedsheets to cover their cooling bodies.

“Go to sleep,” he whispers, curling Yunho into his arms.

“Thank you for looking after me,” Yunho mumbles as he drifts off. Sang Woo’s promise is the last thing he thinks off before he falls asleep.

*

Over a year later, Yunho finds himself in Sang Woo’s Japanese hotel room, hands tied together and riding the other man on the wide bed.

“Hyung,” he moans, thighs shaking with exertion. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Sang Woo whispers, hands greedily stroking Yunho all over his body.

It had been difficult to maintain their relationship, finding time for each other and keeping a low profile from the media. But tonight is their sanctuary, reunited by the very drama that that had bought them together in the first place. _Yawang_ was due to start showing in Japan, and they had flown over for the press junkets and promotions. They’d booked separate rooms in the same hotel, but of course Yunho would be spending the night at Sang Woo’s room.

The bindings on his wrists are tight, just the way Yunho likes it. He places them behind Sang Woo’s head, pulling the older man’s face forward so they can kiss, heated and wet in the privacy of their room. Sang Woo grips at his ass, squeezing the muscle and keeping Yunho balanced as he lifts up to impale himself on Sang Woo’s cock again and again.

“Missed you so much,” Yunho whispers. “I thought of you every single day.”

“Me too,” Sang Woo murmurs. “I was counting down the seconds until we could see each other again.”

Yunho slows his pace even more, desperate to drag this out as long as he could manage.

The night passes unhurriedly, and they fuck again and again until they lie exhausted and shaking all over. It’s when Sang Woo tucks him into his arms, that Yunho suddenly realises something.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah, baby?” Sang Woo murmurs, eyes half closed.

“I- I love you,” Yunho confesses, face pink.

Sang Woo stares at him for a moment, speechless.

“Is that okay?” Yunho asks, nervous. Sang Woo laughs out loud, rolling over so he can pin the younger man to the bed and kiss him deeply.

“Oh, baby, I’ve been waiting to hear that for so long,” he says, eyes sparkling. “I love you too.”

Yunho smiles, entwining his limbs with the older man’s, heart fluttering and finally, settling.

Fin~


End file.
